Secrets
by Rockets Love
Summary: Everyone knows Beck doesn't have secrets, but Jade sure does. And after the break-up- and finding some important news out- Jade secrets come pouring out. She's falling apart and only 1 person can glue her pieces back together. New Title. Redone ch.2
1. Chapter 1

**POST- Worst Couple**

* * *

><p>And so it was official. There was no more <em>Beck and Jade- <em>just _Beck _and _Jade_. To the naked eye Jade seemed much better off than Beck.

Beck showed that his emotions and energy was drained, that he hurt. But she couldn't show emotion besides anger, and right now she really wasn't that angry.

Sure, she was upset and cried herself to sleep that night but she never really did show off her feelings. Hell, she didn't even show that she sweated. Yes, you read that correctly- _sweated._

He didn't cry though. He tried to mask the pain, but failed miserably. Although he was an incredible actor, he knew that he wasn't a random character from a script. It was real. Like his life was a never ending improv* act.

Although it had been a mere few days, the awkward tensions had been rising. Nobody really sided with Jade on this break-up since they were mainly Beck's friends. Jade always knew they never _really _liked her.

But she was okay with that- or so she made it seemed. The most awkward time for her was lunch; since she had no one to sit with anymore she would sit in the library working on scripts and music.

She didn't eat at lunch since you weren't a loud to inside the library. She knew the repercussions of not eating but she didn't care. Maybe she wanted to finally feel that empty feeling in her stomach. Something she hadn't felt in awhile.

He was quiet for once. He didn't comment on Andre's new song, Tori's new minor issue she blew out of proportion, Robbie's new comebacks for Rex or Cat's new…randomness. They were concerned, but none of them had a clue to fix it- fix _him_.

They hadn't spoken to one another until that night she counted to ten and he never opened the door. Sure, he hurt- but she hurt harder. She would have opened the door if it wasn't that _she _always had to do the coming back. But not this time, if he wanted her back, then she'd make him crawl dammit*.

She wants him to hurt so badly. She never wants to see him again, let alone speak to him- that all changes when she sees the digital word _pregnant _etched on that little white stick. She throws the stick at the bathroom wall and cries herself to sleep for a second night.

The next day, she avoids all contact to Beck- even eye contact.

She knows she needs to tell someone but doesn't know who. Her mom would probably pressure her to put the baby up for adoption and her father would, by the least, disown her.

She decides to tell Lane, the guidance counselor.

"Um, alright Jade well who have you told so far?" he says after she tells him the whole story- from breaking up to the pregnancy test.

"Nobody" she says blankly

Lane never really has dealt with this type of situation; it's usually pep talks or getting kids to admit to a wrong doing.

"Why not?" It's the only thing he can think of asking

"Cause I have nobody to tell…" she says staring intently at the coffee table.

"What about your mom? Dad? Maybe the baby's father?" Lane asks. He assumes it's Beck's baby but he doesn't want to say anything that might be pushing her limits. Because when you assume you can make an _ass _out of _u _and _me_.

"No. Double no. Triple no." she says looking up at the counselor.

"And why is that?" He asks

"Because my mom will make me get rid of the baby in anyway, I have no clue how my dad would react but I know it won't be good, and I can't tell Beck…well because I don't feel like he deserves to know" she says nonchalantly

"Why don't you feel like he deserves to know?" He asks, finally getting the hang of the situation.

"Because I don't want him to hurt the baby the way he hurt me" she says like it should be obvious.

"I see, well how 'bout-" he doesn't get to finish his sentence before she is out the door.

Typical Jade.

A few days pass and she finally makes contact with him. But not on purpose.

She's walking to her locker and he's walking to class when they bump into each other.

They star at each other directly in the eyes for a good thirty seconds when he breaks the silence by saying "Jade…"

But she's walking away when the first syllable comes out of his mouth. But he grabs her upper arm before she can walk away. He pulls her so she can face him and he says "Jade, can we talk?" in a desperate, almost whisky, voice. He's basically crawling she thinks.

But she still shakes her head 'no', because she doesn't want to slip anything about their future baby just yet.

"Please?" he begs and by the look of uncertainty in her eyes and silence from her voice- he takes her into the janitor's closet. Just like before they broke up.

He lets go of her when he makes sure he can block her if she tries to run out by placing her on the other side from the door.

"Please, talk to me. I-" he says before she cuts him off by saying "Shut up." She's holding her head in one hand when asks "Excuse me?"

"Did I stutter? I said shut up!" she said getting aggravated. He knew she was obviously trying to compose herself so he gave her sometime. It had been awhile of pure silence when he spoke up again "Ja-"

But he couldn't finish-once again- when Jade interrupted him saying "I'm pregnant."

And then his heart sank.

"W-what- I mean, um, when d-did you, you know…find out about this?" he asked awkwardly.

"A month ago…" Jade said quietly, leaning her back against the wall and looking down.

He realizes they broke up a month ago, and she's been dealing with this alone.

"Before or after we broke up?" he asks not knowing which answer would make him feel worse.

She's quiet for a bit but eventually says "before…"

She was lying, but with all the shit he made her go through, she should be able to make him feel bad. He was not being able to realize there was something up, she had an excuse for not coming back to him first and he basically would have_ literally_ left her with child. And hey, how would he ever figure out when she found out? It's not like she told anybody when anyways.

"Why didn't you tell me..?" he questions her. He's not mad at her, but he's mad at himself for not realizing something was unusual with her before the break up, that he had _literally _left her with child and that he was mad at one point because she didn't come back to him.

Ironic, huh?

"Well I was going to and then we started fighting and I thought it was going to blow over, but then you never came outside and I was mad and I really didn't want to tell you and if I had a choice I probably wouldn't have" she says taking a deep breath at the end and she has tears that barely touch the brim of her eyes, like when you look at a computer screen to long.

"But you did tell me…" he said confused. Honestly he didn't know what was happening. All he knows is that he an ass-hole and a soon-to-be-father at seventeen.

"Just cause we bumped into each other and I _really _didn't just want to have a whole conversation with you about hating me so I-"she said but he cut her off

"You think I hate you?" he says hurt.

"It's kinda* obvious, Beck. I'm not stupid and you don't need to pretend just cause I'm pregnant" she says looking into his dark brown eyes.

"Why would you think I hate you?" He says loudly, almost scaring the now fragile girl (formerly the much tougher girl)

"I-It just comes across that way, Beck" she basically squeaks in fear that he'll hurt her again. But this time she's scared it won't just be emotionally- and he notices that too.

He doesn't know what they've become. Without her he becomes this silent person who blows up when speaks. Without him she becomes this weak loner who has no one to turn to.

"I'm so sorry, Jade" he says pulling her in for a hug she doesn't return. In fact, in less than five seconds she rejects it and pushing him off of her.

"No, no Beck you can't do this! You can't just leave me and act like everything is all okay just cause there is a baby now! It doesn't work like that!" she says angry, something she hasn't shown in awhile. She's so fed up with his bull shit so she walks out of the closet, away from him.

As she is walking away in the hallway, he calls after her "we're not done talking about this, Jade!"

"Whatever!" she says back to him. Her voice having a short echo in the remotely empty hallway.

That night he calls her multiple times but she doesn't pick up- even when he uses a blocked number.

He decides to go over to his house because he knows he wouldn't get any sleep until they talked this out a little bit more.

He knocks at her door and, luckily, she opened the door.

"What do you want?" she greeted him.

"We need to talk about…this _thing_" He says the word thing because he's not ready to acknowledge that they're having a baby- and she notices it.

She shuts the front door, so her mother can't hear their conversation. "It is **not **a _thing,_ Beck! It's a _baby_"

"I know, just cut me some slack okay! I just found out today!" He says, because really who would be able to act calm or collected in this situation.

"Well you didn't seem to give me any slack the day I found out!" she retorts back, because seriously she's not going to let him send her on a guilt trip. Her eyes begin

He fell silent, he was upset with himself. He just doesn't realize that the whole situation is much worse on her end than his.

"Look, I'm so sorry for everything that happened- but are you always going to using it against me?" Beck asks getting frustrated. He has obviously shown he cared, he initiated the first conversation and he came to her house. What more was there?

"I can't just get over this in a day you ass-hole!" Jade said

Hearing her voice crack makes his heart break. He puts his hands on his should and is unintentionally is shaking her because his whole body was shaking from worry that he may just lose her again- but this time it wasn't just her, it was his kid too.

"Look, I am so sorry for everything! I just needed time, and I don't know about you, but I'm ready now and I'm willing to do anything to fix this- fix us, okay? Just tell me what you feel! Please, Jade" He said, still passing the shaking from his body to hers.

"I feel like I'm gonna puke" she said turning an extremely light shade of green.

"What?" he said confused but before he finished she was on her knees puking in the nearest bush. He slowly kneeled down next to her and held her hair back for her.  
>When she had finished puking she pulled her head out of the plants and tried to catch her breath.<p>

They were still kneeling when Beck asked her "are you okay?"

"Yeah, thanks" Jade said "it was just that being shaken and pregnant aren't a good match."

Beck suddenly felt guilty- well more than he already was- and said to her "I'm sorry, it's just that I'm kinda freaking out here"

"And you don't think I am?" she said looking at Beck.

"I know, I'm sorry. Just, I'm really confused right now..." He said avoiding eye contact.

"Well then we need to figure this whole thing out" she said, finally receiving his eye contact, but then adding "but no now, its nine o'clock..."

"Yeah, yeah. Okay" He stood up and then helped her up "tomorrow at lunch, just me and you. We'll talk about this, okay?"

"Yeah, that's fine" she said turning to walking back inside.

As she opened the door and had one foot inside he added "goodnight, Jade"

She let out a jagged breath and said "night, Beck"

She wasn't going to wish him _good_night, they weren't on good yet.

* * *

><p><strong>*STARS* :<strong>

***improv: **_a theatrical technique where there is no set script or set; Improvision._

***dammit:**_ slang version/conjunction of the two words 'damn it'._

***kinda: **_slang version/conjunction of the two words 'kind of'_

* * *

><p><strong>AUTHOR'S NOTE: <strong>Okay… you all must hate me for adding a new story when I have TWO open ones right now. But I thought this needed to be done. And yes this was short, but chapter two will be posted in an hour or so…and I HATED THIS EPISODE! How dare they break up? ! F*** OFF DAN SHNIEDER! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? !

They MUST get back together otherwise that show will rejected with most of its viewers since bade is the _most _favored pairing of characters on the show…dumb move Dan, dumb move…

I also hated the Gorilla Club and Breakfast Bunch… (Breakfast Bunch is a **disgrace **to the Breakfast Club…) And Tori has gotten even more annoying or is it just me…?

I think she is so annoying. Both Vega's are, but I have a little more hope for Trina…at times. (definitely not in the Worst Couple…)

Well anyways. If there was any Bade moments in 'Andre's Horrible Girlfriend' forget them, since I haven't seen that episode just yet ):

anyways this is a multi-chapter story so I'm going to try and update soon, but the next few chapters may not be as long since this _was _suppose to be a one-shot but it took to long, so now it's a multi-chapter.

But I also want to give a shout out to High On Mariah84! she's awesome and helped me out with this story! Thanks Mariah! :D

Anyways so please review guys (: I'd really appreciate that :D

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love

P.S: I need a new title, so please help! :D Thanks guys! (:


	2. Chapter 2

****NEW TITLE_** _previously: _Tongue Tied_**

****REDONE CHAPTER** re-read please**

* * *

><p><em><span>Beck's POV<span>_

Once I got home after visiting Jade I could finally sleep. We have some structure- not nearly enough, but I'd rather take a little than none.

Sure my sleep was restless, but it was sleep none the less. I was thinking about our baby for awhile. Like would I get a son or a daughter? What would their talents be? Who would they look like? Would I even get to meet them?

What if Jade wanted to give the baby up for adoption? Then I'd never get the answers to my questions (unless it's an open adoption, of course). But what if, even worse, Jade decided to get an abortion? It is her choice, and knowing Jade she would win. But why would she even tell me if she were to get an abortion? Oh wait...she never wanted to tell me anyways.

Ugh, so many question but so little answers. Only time will tell how this will play out, right? Okay, yeah that's all. Now go to sleep Beck...

When I wake up in the morning I think it's just another day, but then reality kicks in. Today Jade and I are going to have a long talk. I need to know what's going on in her head and tell her what's going on in mine.

When I get to school I get my books from my locker and notice that Jade isn't here yet. She better not bail on me today...

Soon I'm greeted by Tori and Cat.

"Hi hi!" Cat says energetically as per usual

"Hey!" Tori says happily

"Hey guys..." I say somewhat looking past them, just in case Jade comes in

"What's wrong?" Tori asks, oh she must notice me looking past her. I need to work on my subtlety.

"Oh um, nothing just wait for someone" I say still looking at the doors, hallways stairs. I don't know where she could be

"Who?" Oh Tori, you need to know everything don't you? Your a good friend and all, but you're kind of nosy.

"Just...someone" I say

"Jade?" Cat says out of the blue

"um, yeah...why? have you seen her?" I ask

"Yeah I've seen Jade! She had black hair and blue eyes! She's taller than me too! hehehe!" Cat says...I don't think she understands what I meant.

"Cat I think he meant have you seen her this morning yet?" Thank you Tori for understanding

"Oh...No I haven't" Cat says a little less energized

We continue with small talk, without me ever losing site of the doorways. Soon Andre shows up, and so does Robbie. But still know Jade.

She's bailing on me isn't she...? UGH! Seriously she needs to grow up! This is important and she can't keep avoiding me.

The bell rings and we head off to Sikowitz's class. And guess what? Jade still hasn't shown up yet. Wow. I can't believe I actually trusted her to come thru for me today. This is why we broke up the first place she's just so immature and how the hell are we suppose to raise a kid together if she can't at least send me a text saying we need to reschedule or lunch plans...

Sometimes she just pisses me off and now I'm just so heated right now.

I go thru the rest of the days motions and still no sign of Jade. She's completely obnoxious so I decide I'm gonna go over to her and confront her about ditching.

I arrive at her mother's house and knock on the door only to be opened by her 7-year old brother James.

He greats me with and upset look on his small face. I realize now it may be a little awkward-him seeing his sister's ex-boyfriend...and baby daddy.

"What do you want, ugly?" Honestly, that's as mean as James can get- his temper is much more maintained than Jades'.

"Is your sister home?" I ask trying to mask how upset I was with politeness.

"Yeah, she's upstairs- she skipped school cause she was sick today..." He says now bored, turning so I can have a direct path to the stairs.

I kind of feel bad now, Jade skipped school cause she had mourning sickness. But she could have texted me at least!

I knock on her bedroom door and after no response I just open the door.

I walk into her dark room to see her laying on her side in bed. If I didn't see her eyes open I would probably think she was sleeping. She looked kinda sad- no Beck! you're mad at her- remember? Oh yeah...

"Jade." I say in a tough tone I tried to soften a little bit.

"Hi..." she says with a hoarse voice...probably from throwing up. Oh god...I do feel bad. Damn it!

"So you skipped school today...I was just wondering why you didn't tell me cause...you know we were suppose to talk..." I said somewhat awkwardly.

"I had mourning sickness so I skipped, and my mom took away my phone so I couldn't call you or anything..." she says looking at her closet door mindlessly.

I wonder why her mom took her phone away. What did she do?

"Why did your mom take your phone away?" I ask softly because now she's starting to scare me. What happened today?

She lets out an exhausted breath and says "she found out I was pregnant..." she noticed my look of 'how' on my face and added "she heard us talking outside last night"

Oh god...this is my fault. If I hadn't come over last night...or even if I just used the damn condom right.

"I'm so sorry Jade, how mad was she?" I ask sympathetically.

She finally looks me directly in the eye for a split second and answers "At first she went all ape shit and took my phone and locked it somewhere in her room and then she calmed down and we talked about it"

I was waiting for her to continue, but she never did so I had to ask "Well...what did you guys talk about?"

"Oh, um well she just said for me not to kill it since _I don't need two sins on my soul_ and that she'd support in either adoption or raising it" she said like it was no big deal! Of course it's a big deal! Everything about this _baby_ is a big deal!

"Well do you know what you- I mean we, what _we _should do?" I ask messing up. This isn't _her _baby its _our _baby.

"I don't know yet, honestly" she lets out a laugh. It's good, she's releasing stress that she and the baby don't need. But then she adds "what do you want to do?"

That is possibly the most considerate thing Jade West has ever said in her entire life. She's never asked what other people want. And now she's asking me, about one of the most important decision of both of our lives.

"Uh, I don't know...It's a big decision, you know?" I say a bit startled by her question.

"I know it's a big decision, that's why I asked you." she says to me.

I think this pregnancy is making her soft. And I like it.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Well I hope you don't mind I re-wrote this and replaced it lol. I just didn't like the other one. But anyways I like this better, I'm not entirely happy with it but it's something, right?

Oh and I think I'm making Beck kinda mean...what do you think? should I soften him and roughen Jade? possibly. Let me know! YAAAY :D and I know I"M SO BEHIND ON MY OTHER FICS but I'm working on them! And its summer so I have plently of time lol.

Yay well anyways review guys! THANKS :D

Love & Rockets,

Rockets Love


End file.
